Iron Incentive
by PaintyourStory
Summary: Tony Stark is very confident with those he trust by his side. Mostly he contributes his success to his girlfriend Pepper. Those who want the schematics for the Iron man suits see Tony's weakness and decide to take action. In a big attempt to get Pepper back from a long defeated enemy Tony must make the ultimate decision.
1. Party in Dubai

**Hey so I am here with a new story. A little different than what I have written. I have been re watching some of the marvel movies and have some ideas that I wanted to write out. I have been becoming very comfortable with this platform and anyway I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. **

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk to you about the possibility of sharing more than just the war machine suit. There are real dangers out there in this world that people do not understand. You know that first hand." Says the man at the end of the conference table.

The large conference room is open and bright, in the center is the conference table with many members from congress and some machine manufacturing companies. At one end of the table sits Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey. They all just look at the faces looking back at them.

Tony leans forward and takes off his glasses. "The world has changed yes, there are dangers like in New York and like what I faced with the Manderin. But, giving this technology to others creates a new set of dangers. Rhodey here takes care of the war machine suit for the U.S government and Pepper handles the company that I run. Three people having access to the suits is more than enough."

Tony then leans back in his chair. Some of the men nod in agreement of his speech others shake their head in disapproval.

"I am sorry mister Stark but that is simply not good enough. You can't just expect up to sit back and allow you to parade in the sky with your technology you keep between the three of you."

"I am sorry and you are?" Tony asks.

"Michael, I run Hammer industries under Justin." Michael says.

Both Pepper and Tony look at each other in slight concern. They had both forgotten that Justin had been released and handed the company over to his business partner.

"Well Michael, Mr. Stark here has made quite the gesture forward with the Avengers and allowing the war machine suit to be used for protection as well. Giving a new face to the people so they see they are protected." Pepper says shuffling some papers together getting ready to end the meeting.

"You see Miss Potts, I don't think it is a gesture at all. Hammer industries believes that the schematics for the suits should be shared, but I think you just need a push in the right direction." Michael says.

Pepper looks over to Tony who is not breaking eye contact with Michael. "Okay well I think this meeting is done for the day." Rhodey says.

Pepper and Tony nod in agreement, all three of them head out trying not to get caught up with Michael. They board on to the privet jet and head towards the house in Dubai.

"I think this party will be killer, we haven't had one in Dubai in a few years." Tony says sitting across from his girlfriend. He loved how focused she was when planning one of his parties. Having to go through the catering list, checking all the drinks and food there would be, and finally the guest list. There were always so many people that would show up to these parties.

"Hey Pep, how about tonight we take it easy. Don't stress to much let's just let tonight be about us and having fun." Tony says putting his hand on top of her paperwork. She nods at him and proceeds to lean back and shut her eyes for a while.

Tony can't sleep on the plane ride over. How could he? All that was on his mind was his debate between him and Michael.

_At Hammer industries _

"There's my company man. How did the meeting go?" Justin asks putting an arm around Michael as he walked through the door.

"Not good, he won't release the schematics of the suits so there is no way we can have them function the way his does." Michael says taking a seat in his office. Justin sits across from him on the other side of the desk crossing his legs and leaning into the right arm of the chair.

"You know, you are right though. Before you left you said he might need a push in the right direction. I might know a way." Hammer pulls out a magazine from under a few papers showing Tony and Pepper on the front page. "So according to this he and the former CEO are together. He is always very strong when she is by his side so why don't we see how he does when we remove her from his arm."

"That is a good idea, that might be the incentive he needs. But how? She would be well protected at his Malibu house and at Stark industries." Michael says thumbing through the magazine.

"As it just so happens Tony is throwing his New year's eve party in Dubai this year. He has a house there and there might be enough people there to slip in and grab her. I have a caterer on the staff that would be able to help with getting the job done." Justin says

"Well then let's get going. I would hate to be late." Michaels says gathering a few papers into a folder.

Both of them walk out of the office and prepare the jet for take-off.

_The house in Dubai_

Pepper is franticly running around the house telling each Caterer where they will be for the night. Tony watches he run around in her heels hoping shed doesn't trip and fall in her nice navy-blue dress.

"Hey Pepper, everything will be okay." Tony says grabbing Peppers hand.

"I know I just, I really want everything to be done so I can enjoy myself. I really need to change I have been wearing this since the meeting." Pepper says taking a deep breath, squeezing Tony's hand.

"How about a nice white blouse with black pants. It would be comfortable and very tasteful." Tony says to her. Pepper can't help but crack a smile. Tony always had a way with words.

"Okay well, I am going to get changed since everything down here is done." Pepper says kissing him on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs.

"Tony, guests are starting to arrive." Rhodeys says as people filter in behind him.

"Jarvis cue the music." Tony says, without a second beat the speakers fill up the room with sound.

Tony walks around and shakes hands with a few people until strawberry blonde hair catches his eye. Pepper in her white collard blouse, black pants, and slightly shorter heels.

"You look beautiful miss Potts." Tony says taking her hand. "Thank you mister Stark." Pepper says back to him. They both haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"I am going to go get a drink, I will meet in a little while Tony. Happy should be here somewhere, would you find him and give him the staff list. He is taking care of the security detail." Pepper says handing a yellow folder to Tony. He doesn't like being handed things, but Pepper has always been the exception to that rule.

Tony nods and they both walk away from each other. Pepper walks over to one of the caterers and asks him for a small drink. The younger adult walks over to the bar and pours her a drink but before he walks back around the counter he pulls a powder packet from his sleeve and dumps the contents inside the glass and walks it back over to Pepper.

"Thank you." She says as she walks away sipping at it. The Caterer looks over to the corner when Justin, Michael, and one other guy are standing watching Pepper maneuver into the crowd a little bit.

**That's where I will stop it for now. Let me know what you think. Should I continue it or should I try something else? **


	2. Just getting started

**So as of right now I think I will continue this. I have a few ideas for where I want this to go so we will see what happens. I hope you all enjoy.**

Tony was out in the back of the house away from all of the people and the loud music. He wanted a special night with Pepper before they returned back to the company. Happy had come outside looking for the folder Pepper had left for him.

"You aren't in there? How come?" Happy asked Tony. All he could do was sigh. The answer was simple, it wasn't his thing anymore.

There was the time, before he realized his feeling for Pepper that he would throw parties to hang out with women and drink himself stupid. But her love and support carried him away from that, and of course coming to terms with being Iron man and apart of an initiative that would be the last line of defense, commonly known as the Avengers. All of that circled through Tony's mind, the complex reasoning of wanting to be a changed man.

Wanting to be better for Pepper and to prove to the rest of the world that he was done being a playboy.

"Because Hap, that part of my life is over. I have Pepper and my job as an avenger to help keep this world safe and I can't do that if I am sleeping around and being drunk all the time." Happy gives him a slight nod in understanding. Tony has been through a lot in the last few years.

"Hey boss speaking of Pepper, shouldn't she be out here with you? I didn't take her for being a party person." Happy looks through the doorway to try and locate Pepper in the crowd. Shouldn't be hard, strawberry blonde always stands out to both of them.

"She was getting a drink, maybe she ended up chatting with someone for a minute. I will go in and find her." Tony says giving Happy a pat on the shoulder as he walks past.

The whole main floor is full of people, drinking and dancing. Those on the couch were with others making out or getting ready to move to a more private area where there are others drinking as much as they can right in the beginning.

Both Tony and Happy searched through the crowd, passing each other a few times. Finally Tony bumped into Rhodey who was chatting with a few friends he had invited. "Hey have you seen Pepper anywhere? Happy and I can't find her at all." Tony says pulling Rhodey away from his group.

"No I haven't, she had passed me on her way to the bar a little while ago. She was getting a drink but after that I do not know." Rhodey said looking over at the bar. He had remembered watching Pepper go up to one of the younger caterers but didn't pay any attention after that. He felt kind stupid for not paying closer attention; however, in a house full of people how could someone keep track?

"Thanks Rhodey, if you find her let me know." Tony says walking off and disappearing into the pool of people.

Tony found himself running back into Happy. "Boss I am going to check the security cameras, they would have captured where she went."

Tony looked around and saw a younger caterer with his phone out recording him. They both made eye contact and the caterer turned and ran from him towards the door. "Hey! Stop" Tony said. He had just caught up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt causing him to trip and fall on the pavement of the driveway.

"Why are you recording me?" Tony asked leaning over him.

"I was just capturing a picture of Tony Stark, I have never seen you before." The young man said. Tony wasn't buying his story. Tony grabbed him phone and saw it was a live recording being sent to an unknown number. He had Jarvis scan for where the signal is being snet and who it was but the feed was cut before the scan could complete.

"Where is Pepper?"

_15 minutes earlier_

"Thank you." Pepper says taking the drink, sipping it as she maneuvers into the crowd a bit. She doesn't get too far when she realizes she is starting to feel weird. She looked at her glass and didn't see anything unusual. It didn't taste or smell weird.

She instantly turned around and headed for the door to get some air, but she noticed the caterer with his phone out recording her, she thought that odd that he would be filming her. She looked towards the door and noticed Justin and Michael standing at the doorway watching her.

Pepper turned but felt off balance. She looked at her glass again, she had drank already two thirds of it already and dropped it. The glass shattered as it hit the floor. No one heard it, the music was too loud for anyone to notice what had just happened. She knew she would have long and her only thought was to get to Tony or Happy.

Michael began to walk towards her, Pepper turned and pushed her way through the crowd before she was caught by the caterer.

"Hey dear you don't look so good. Let's get you outside."

Pepper could see the back door where Tony and Happy stood talking, all she had to do was get to him but the grip on her arm was too strong and she was already too weak to try and fight back. Pepper tried her best but was unable. The body guard that was with Justin had found them both and had picked her up and carried her out the side door to not draw attention.

"Stop, let me go. You have no idea what you are doing." Pepper said drowsy, she tried her best to stay awake and to move around in his arms. Eventually the guard dropped her to the ground. Pepper hit the grass hard and was unable to push herself up to her feet.

Justin had come out of the house to meet them. He helped her to a sitting position. At this stage she couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words. He vision was going fuzzy and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get herself out of this one.

As she leaned back her eyes fluttered close. She was now laying on her back, arms out slightly. "Good job boys. Now you know what you have to do. I want to Starks face when he realizes he can't find her. And you my good sir will help me get her in the car. Michael is bringing it around now." The caterer went back into the front door and stood by the bar.

Meanwhile Justin and the body guard put Pepper in the back seat of his black Mercedes and took off towards where they landed the jet.

The body guard carried Pepper's unconscious body up the stairs and into the jet. "The amount she drank shouldn't kill her, she didn't drink the entire glass but she will be out for probably 8 to 9 hours. Enough time for us to get back and get her situated." Michael says closing the Jet door.

Justin gave him a pat on the arm, and both proceeded to strap in and prepare for take-off. Pepper just laid there on the cabin floor for the whole flight back to their private landing strip.

"Get her into my car and let's get going, I have a location on where we will set up. Tony shouldn't be able to find us until we are ready for him to." Justin said getting into the passenger seat of his car.

**Seems like a good place to stop. I hope you liked that chapter, please let me know what you think. Can be rough writing at times, I sometime will sit down and just let it happen, other times I have it all planned out. Thanks for reading it so far!**


	3. Crossing into darkness

**Yay new chapter. The change in writing stories has been fun. I haven't written one in a while and it feels good to share these ideas. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

"Boss, I am going to check the security camera, they would have captured where she went." Happy immediately turned and headed for the hallway. It was long and lit up. At the end there was a security office with multiple screens showing different parts of the house.

On the main room monitor Happy sees Tony talking with Rhodey. Sitting down at the key board Happy starts backing up the main room feed a little bit until her can see Pepper at the bar.

"Ok Pepper, what happened?" Happy asks to himself. As he is watching the caterer pour her drink he notices the boy put a powder in her drink.

Happy rubs his hands on his face, _please don't drink it Pepper. _Happy's thoughts went wild hoping in that moment she wouldn't press the glass up to her lips, but he watches as she downs about two thirds of the drink.

Happy watched as Pepper got off balance and dropped the drink. As he is watching the rest of that moment he notices Justin Hammer in the back ground. "You have got to be kidding me!" Happy yells getting out of chair and running down the hallway to find Tony.

As he approaches Tony he sees him over where the broken glass is. Tony is crouched down examining the broken glass and scooping up some of the liquid. "Jarvis, run a test of this." As Jarvis calculates he looks over his shoulder and sees Happy.

Without taking another breath Tony stands up, he doesn't even need to ask him anything about Pepper. The expression Happy's face says it all.

"Sir I have finished running a test. It seems to be Miss Potts favorite martini, however, there is a mixture of crushed pills and drug related substances in the drink. It appears that Miss Potts was drugged. I would suggest and immediate check of the security feed." Almost instantly Tony goes ghost white.

"Happy, what did you see?" All Happy could do was gesture him to follow down the hall into the security room. "Tony, we had an unexpected guest show up, take a look." Happy rewinds the footage to show Pepper being drugged all the way up to the footage showing Justin and his group of men. Tony saw as the caterer stopped her, he could see how close she was to getting to him.

"Okay that is enough, I can't stand anymore. Clear everyone out the party is over." Tony tells Happy. Both Tony and Happy enter the main room. Happy begins to clear everyone out while Tony finds Rhodey who was sitting the caterer. "You got a name?" Tony asks him trying really hard to beat him up for what he did.

"Yeah, the names Danny and I can't tell you anything. Even if I wanted to I don't know where he took her exactly."

"What do you mean by exactly?" Rhodey asks. Both look at each other confused by his phrasing of words.

"Hammer had given me the substance to put in her drink, he knew she would go for one. He told me exactly how I was to play this out tonight. When I had asked where they were going, before all this was kicked into motion he said back to where he has authority and power which I would assume is back in the states. That's where all his recourses would be."

Tony and Rhodey look at each other again, both wondering whether or not he could be telling the truth or not. "Look you may not believe me but, when I saw her and you I didn't want to go through with it, I almost didn't slip the powder in her drink. I knew if I didn't he would hurt a lot more people." Danny continued.

Rhodey grabbed him by the arm and walked him into the main room which was now empty. Happy was standing at the doorway, "where to now?"

"Back to the states, that's where we believe he would take Pepper. We need to make a stop on the way to the airport. He is being dropped off at the authorities. We will let you be punished on foreign soil for this." Tony says. All of them load up in his white car and head towards the airport.

"Tony we have no idea where he would have taken her once we get back. He isn't going to have her at Hammer industries, he unfortunately isn't stupid enough for that." Rhodey says as they load their stuff on the jet. As Tony unloads Pepper's bags from the car he gets a text message from an unknown number.

_Anthony, it is so good to hear you are doing well. I have a few things over the next couple of days I would like to negotiate with you. Once you get back to the states you should be expecting a phone call from me. _

He thought his phone might break in his hands. Negotiate? What does he want, he knows he can't have the suit's. Those type of thoughts wracked his brain the whole flight back.

_Somewhere in the US_

"Okay, she is in lab room." One of his men say. Justin nods and looks down at him phone with the text he is about to send Tony from an unencryptable carrier. As he presses the send button he feels a slight release.

"Thank you, make sure she is restrained, I really don't want to be playing hide and seek with her." Michael looks over to Justin, he is going through articles and gathering as much information about Pepper as possible. Leverage has always been Michaels play when talking to someone, if he can have what hits their sweet spot already to go it is a tactic he likes to use right off the get go.

"Justin, you should let me mess with her head a bit. You know digging into them and really getting to the center of their pain is what I am good at." Michael says as he finds some information on a stark server, he was able to hack into.

"Very well, but it won't happen when she wakes. I want to address my terms with Tony before we start that. I want him every time we chat to watched her get worse, so he eventually cracks." Michaels nods and continues to go back to his research on the computer.

Justin walks down the hall to the lab where they put Pepper for the time being. He watched as her chest slowly rises and falls. The mix of pills and drugs crushed into her drink was a lot on her body. The dosage she got would have killed her within hours if she had drank the whole thing. Justin can't help but admire his handy work. Within 24 hours he was able to take Tony Stark's prized possession and get far enough away before he could figure out what had happened.

"Sir we have checked he vitals and blood pressure. He heart rate is very slow, but we should expect it to rise a bit in the next hour or two and by then the drugs should be waring off."

"Very good, until then we wait and prepare. Our next steps will change the way I negotiate and handle very sensitive situations." Hammer says still keeping his eye on Pepper.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your plan for her exactly?" The man asks him. Justin turns to him and observes the curiosity. Should he say what he wants to do or keep it to himself?

"Well I plan on breaking her while she is with me. You see I hold a grudge on both, she destroyed everything just as much as he did. But you see he has what I want and she is the key to it all. Without his Pepper, Tony will crack and he will watch as my plan unfolds without fail." Justin says it in a way that is so confident it would be as if there would be no other way for this to go. That is exactly how he intends it to be.

**Okay now we are getting somewhere. Now that I have built everything and included most of the characters I want to play apart in this it will become slightly more action packed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you want or send me a message. I love feedback. Thanks everyone for reading.**


	4. Untraceable

**I am back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for the feedback. Anyway please enjoy.**

As the jet landed Tony got into his Audi and headed for the Malibu mansion. Walking in it seemed so empty. Without Pepper everything was so dull.

"Jarvis, I need you to be on surveillance, if you see Justin or Michael on a camera somewhere, I want to be alerted of where they are." Tony says walking downstairs to his workshop.

"Of course sir, I will update you if there is any sight of them."

As reassuring as that sounded, Tony thought that maybe they would be careful not to be seen by a camera and yet Justin wouldn't be paying much attention to that if he was consumed with talking to Tony.

"Sir you have an incoming video call from an unknown source. Shall I try and trace the location?"

"Yes, throw it up on the big screen upstairs. Try and trace it if possible." Tony said as he ran up the stairs and into the living room.

The screen turned to show Justin in a large warehouse type room. "Anthony! It has been a while. Tell me I must know, how have you been?" Justin said with such enthusiasm, although the last part he cracked a slight side smile.

"Just great Hammer. Where is Pepper?" Tony asked, his hands started to clench together in a fist, but he knew he had to be careful with his words he needed Jarvis to trace the call if he can in order to get to Pepper.

"Relax Stark, she is fine for now. I think she is just about to wake up. She has been asleep for quite some time. The drugs mixed with a martini will do that." Justin says with a shrug.

All Tony wanted to do was punch Hammer right in the face for even taking Pepper in the first place. "What did you call for" Tony asked in a calmer tone, he had to keep his composure. Tony would not give Justin the satisfaction of seeing him crack.

"Well as you know just the other day you were in a meeting with my guy Michael who is actually bringing Pepper in right now."

Tony saw Michael carrying a slightly conscious Pepper on the screen. He sat her down in a chair and began putting rolls around her wrists, her feet were already tied together.

"As I was saying, Michael and myself were unhappy with how the meeting went so I wanted to chat with you about the schematics of the Iron man suit." Justin stood there waiting for Tony to reply, but all Tony could do was stare at Pepper who was beginning to fully come to. She struggled against the ropes but then finally noticed Tony on the monitor.

"Tony whatever he is asking don't do it! You can't!" Pepper yells. Michael walked over to her and covered her mouth preventing her from saying another word from Tony.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled, his fists began to clench up again. How dare he touch her. He knew she was right, he couldn't give into the demands no matter what was at stake. He knew Justin all too well.

"I will not negotiate like this Justin. Either you give her back to me right now or I will not even consider the possibility."

Justin turned back to look at Michael and Pepper, her eyes were wide. She tried speaking but all that came out were mumbles. Tony knew she was speaking to him.

"You know Anthony I don't like that answer, so I am gonna have some alone time with Miss Potts and give you a call back tomorrow. Maybe then you will feel up to chatting."

"Justin if you lay a hand on her I swear I will-"

"You'll what Anthony? Hurt me? Kick my ass? Good luck with, I see your AI trying to trace my call, but it won't work. The network I am broadcasting from is scrambling all tracking technology. You won't find her or me." Justin said. He walked over to Pepper and ran the back part of his hand down her cheek.

Pepper squirmed slightly at his touch but couldn't move very far. "Justin!" Tony yelled but the call was ended before he could finish that sentence.

"Jarvis was there any luck?"

"I am afraid not sir, I suggest calling Nick Fury and reporting what has happened, his technology and recourses might help."

Tony nodded and looked down at his feet, he took a big breath to try and calm down a bit. He knows Pepper wouldn't want him to be upset, she would tell him to take a breath to gather his thoughts before taking action.

"Jarvis, get me Nick Fury on the line now."

"Well I must say; I am not very happy with the way that went." Justin said to Pepper, he was trying to taunt her, but she knew that is she showed fear he could use that to her advantage.

"Too bad, Tony would not put the rest of the world at stake for me." Pepper said in retaliation, she had to choose her words carefully. Anything she said to piss him off would result in her paying the price.

"Michael untie her and take her to the first room; I will be there in a moment I have to grab a few things for miss Potts." Justin said walking away from the chair.

"I am not scared of you Hammer" Pepper said as she was forced out of the room. Michael gripped her arm hard; she knew that would leave a mark later on. As they approached the first room Michael opened the door and pushed her in causing her to loose balance and hit the cement floor hard.

"You might want to prepare yourself. Justin won't go easy on you. He gets what he wants and right now what he wants is both of you to suffer." Michael said as he slammed the door shut. Pepper say up and took a few breaths.

_It is going to be okay; he will find a way to track me and if he doesn't I will find a way out of here._

Pepper tried to stay as positive as possible. She heard the rolling of what sounded like a cart approach the door. As the door swung opened, she noticed it wasn't a cart but a big machine. Her mind was going all over the place, probably the after effects of the drugs.

"Alright miss Potts, I thought about it and came to the conclusion that this would be the best way to get what I want."

"I am not going to tell you anything." Pepper said standing up, she backed up as Justin entered the room.

"You might not but I think if Tony saw what the consequences to his actions were, he might be more motivated to talk with me." Justin rushed over to Pepper grabbing her arm, she tried her best at fighting him. Her lack of fighting skills really didn't do much. She was then pulled across the hall back into the lab she woke up in.

"Strap her to the table" Justin said to Michael. It all happened so fast, Pepper found herself thrown on the table and both men trapped her limbs down, she tried pulling against the straps, but it was no use.

Hammer began sticking the little metal sticker all around. They were on her temple and arms. He had clipped a wire on her pointer fingers and then proceeded to clip on the wire to the stickers.

"Alright, Michael make sure the camera is on, shall we begin miss Potts?" Justin asked as he turned on the machine and set the dial to a low setting. Pepper closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was with Tony and not strapped to a table about to be used as a negotiation tool. Hammer hovered his finger over the button and turned to look at the button, "Hey there Anthony…"

**There seems like a good place to stop. Sorry it has been a couple days, I really want to do a good job writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone who has enjoyed and who has taken the time to read this story.**


	5. Jumbled

**Time for another chapter, thank you all for the feedback and for reading this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Sir Nick Fury has requested that you meet him at the Triskelion." Jarvis said. Tony was sitting down in his shop working on his suits getting it ready for when he finally would be able to find Pepper.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony immediately got up and finished the last part of tinkering. He was then wrapped in the red and gold metal of his suit.

Tony flew out from the under part of his mansion and headed for the triskelion. It would take him a while to get there but he was determined to get there with his suit, it would shave a few hours off and allow him to find Pepper faster.

He watched as the sun went down and as the giant building came into view he felt a sense of relief. "Jarvis lets Rhodey know where I am at in case he comes by the house, we need to keep him informed. Also, we need to keep Happy in the loop too."

"Of course sir I will alert them right away."

Tony landed and decided he should take his helmet off, but he wanted to be ready in case they found her. He could get there faster than anybody.

"Mister Stark, it is good to see you. We have some of our people on the grounds in every state on the watch for miss Potts and Hammers people." Fury said meeting Tony in the main lobby.

"Do you have anything so far?" Tony asked as they got in the elevator.

"We decided to look into any building that Hammer industries might have bought in the last year, we also have checked their personal bank statements to see if anything has shown up since miss Pott's kidnapping."

Nothing else needed to be said. As they approached the top floor Tony was greeted by Hawk and Romanoff who were suited up and ready to go.

"Clint, Natasha. How are we doing?" Tony asked trying to stay calm and not freak out.

"Well I mean we are fine. How are you? This can't be easy." Natasha said as they walked together to the main control room. A lot of the triskelion was rebuilt after the fallout of SHEILD.

There were multiple people watching security cameras in as many cities as they could fit on each screen. Tony plugged a thumb drive into the main computer to let Jarvis enter the system in order to assist with facial scanning to help keep an eye out for Hammer or Pepper.

"Okay people listen up, we need all eyes on anything. If you see anything that looks out of place on a bank statement we need to know, if there is anything over a 60 pecent match on the facial recognition we need to know. I have sent out agents from all over we even have a special team out there with enhanced people to help cover more ground." Fury said standing at the front with agent Hill.

"We will find her Tony. They are not the brightest of men and they will eventually slip up and we will find her." Natasha said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. All he could think about was how would he find her. What would he have done to her by the time he got there?

Those type of thoughts wouldn't help find her at all, he had to stay positive for her. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the men announcing he had received a video message.

"Hey there Anthony, I am sure by now you are at the Triskelion using all of your recourses. I know a lot more than you would think. I was very upset with our last conversation so I thought I might give you a slight boost." Justin moved over to the far side of the screen revealing Pepper strapped to a table with wires connected to her. She was breathing quite heavily, and Tony could see there were tears rolling down her face.

They all watched as Justin moved back towards where all the wires led to. As Hammer pushed the button, they all watched as Pepper arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. She was trying really hard to keep from crying out and Tony could see that. He was angry, with Justin, with himself.

He let go of the button and her body dropped and she gasped. "And this is only on low power. I can't convince miss Potts to talk to me so I might have to turn the dial up slightly and see what that would do."

Justin walked back in front of Pepper and put his hand out, the entire screen went black. Everyone stood there in silence unsure of what to say to that.

"Trace the source, I need all eyes on that. We can't looses this lead." Fury said walking past everyone and up to Tony.

Clint, Natasha, and Fury walked Tony into the conference room. Tony slammed his hands on the table and felt tears roll down his face. Never had he felt so useless, he felt exposed but trapped.

"Denting my table won't give you the answer Stark. What we need is a plan and a good one at that" Fury said standing in the doorway.

"I don't know. If we can't trace the source there is no way of knowing where they could be. He may not have even bought a building he could be using one that is vacant for all we know." Tony's eyes widened, he thought about what he had just said.

"Stark?" Clint asked, he knew Tony was realizing something. "I might have an idea." Stark said walking out of the conference room.

"I think that went well." Justin said walking away from the camera. "Now then Miss Potts, are you ready to cooperate? Just tell me what I want to know and this can stop."

"You think him or I will tell you? We won't" Pepper said.

Justin's eyes narrowed; she knew what that response would result in but if it kept people safe she didn't care. All at once she felt a shock through her body much more intense than before. Her head tilted back and she squinted her eye shut as tight as she could, this time she couldn't hold it in. She let out a slight grunted yell, that made Hammer smile.

"Come on Potts. This can all go away." Justin said letting go of the button. Pepper shook her head. Justin pushed the button again and Pepper felt it all over again.

She tried to get her mind to think of Tony, work, anything other than what was happening at this moment. She felt her body drop back down onto the metal table; she was breathing pretty heavily. Pepper hadn't realized that she held her breath every time.

"Maybe I am approaching this all wrong right now. Michael, drug her and then move her into the other room but keep the stickers on here we might just need to do this when she isn't at her strongest." Justin said unplugging the machine.

Pepper felt the needle go into her arm, she wasn't sure what it would do to her this time but she had to stay as strong as possible. She watched as Justin unhooked the wires and put them on top of the machine. As he walked out of the room pushing the machine she felt her mind jumble. She couldn't keep focused on a single thought.

"What? What is- what did you do?" She asked.

"We just jumbled your mind. Now when we try this Tony can see how strong you really can't be. It is the type of pressure he needs." Pepper didn't understand much of that, she couldn't focus all she could see was that she was moving. She felt dizzy and confused, Pepper Pott's couldn't focus on the task at hand.

"Okay let's set her back up, but this time sitting in this chair here." Justin had put a head rest on the chair so Pepper couldn't swing her head back.

"You can't- umm." Pepper couldn't figure out what to say, she didn't know where or who she was with. It all was too jumbled in her mind.

Justin had set up the monitor and suddenly Pepper could see lots of people on the screen. She had no idea who any of them were, but she yelled for Tony when he appeared on screen.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled for her. She looked around but everything spun around her. She had no idea what was going on or what would happen next all she could remember in that moment was pain. Nothing like she had ever felt before. She screamed out unable to control herself.

"Make it stop, I want it to stop." Pepper cried out, she couldn't control her emotions anymore, it was like her hard exterior was ripped away.

**That is where I will stop it for now. I hope you enjoyed, it can only get better from here right? Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Washington

**Hey! Sorry it has been a while, I have had some crazy things happen. Anyways I will be giving a good size chapter for you to make up for the time you have had to wait. Please enjoy.**

"Pepper!" Tony called out, all he could hear was her pleading for it to stop.

"Romanoff, remove Stark from the room right now." Fury said. "Alright you son of a bitch, what is it exactly you think you can get from him?"

Hammer let go of the button and Pepper breathed heavily, her head dropped down to her chest. She felt like she was drowning, unable to breath normally which freaked her out anymore. "I want to talk with Anthony, not you or your other agents. If you can't do that I will just have to turn the dial up and I don't think we want to do that to Pepper now would we Nick."

Fury knew that swimming against this tide would get someone killed. "Alright, hwo about this we set up a time today to meet you face to face. Just Stark and you, but you have to hand her over. This is not a game you can just cheat at, that is not how we are going to play." Fury began to turn to walk away getting ready to sent for Tony in case his little speech did not work.

"I will think about your offer and get back to you on that." Hammer said, and then the screen went black.

"Please tell me we have some sort of lead." Fury said to his agents.

"Sir we might have a hit but it is not much to go on. We were able to sustain the signal slightly and have seen that Hammer is somewhere in the state of Washington."

"Grab Stark, I need all eyes up front now people. We have a potential hit. It is a leap we are taking here but with the fact that we have been unable to get a hit has made this hard. We have pin pointed the signal seems to be coming out of the state of Washington, where in there we do not know but I intend on using my enhanced SHEILD team on that side of thr state to observe." Fury says.

Tony sighs a little. He knows that something like that is better than nothing. "If he plans on calling back we need to move now before he can do that." Tony says.

"I thought about that which is why I am sending you, Barton, and Romanoff in my speed jet to meet our team over there military will be notified of our air craft and all other planes in our flight path will be delayed." Tony nods at Fury and all three of them head out of the building and to the runway to load up on the jet.

"Jarvis run all abandoned factories in Washington through a heat monitor I want to see if there has been any activity somewhere."

"Of course sir give me a few moments to scan."

_Somewhere in Washington_

Pepper began to sob, she couldn't understand why. "Oh shut up" Hammer said to her. She was able to pay attention to what he was saying, she felt her thoughts begin to slow down a bit. The drug, it was finally beginning to fade.

"He will find me, I know he will." Pepper said, she tried to act brave. She hated feeling so vulnerable, Pepper watched as Hammer turned around and walked towards her. He back handed her which send her tipping over in her chair.

"You think he will find you? Even if he does, he will be too late. I am done letting him get everything, I want him to suffer and the only way to do that is for him to find you broken." His yelling terrified her. She felt his grip on her pulled the chair up. Hammer untied her and pulled her out of the room.

"You don't scare me, you-"Hammer threw her to the ground before she could get another word out.

"You think I care about that, Michael bring it in. You can say you are not scared of me, but you won't be around for much longer, so it doesn't even matter."

Pepper backed herself up until she was up against the wall, nowhere for her to go now. She was stuck and he knew she was scared. Michael brought back in the shock machine. Pepper shook her head and she leaned as hard as she could up against the wall.

Hammer grabbed her and stuck the cords only to her temples. "Turn it up, I want to do this before he finds me."

"Sir he won't we encrypted the videos so they couldn't latch onto a signal." Michaels said as he moved the dial up.

"I went in and allowed them to find the state we were in and now with the amount of resources they have it won't be very long. I want you to run surveillance on plane activity right now." Hammer said as he let go of Pepper, he removed from his back pockets some ropes which he tied around Peppers wrist.

"All flights that seem to fly through a straight shot here from the triskelion have been delayed. There is a high-speed jet on its way to Washington right now. We definitely do not have very long sir." Michael said putting his phone back in his pocket.

Justin looked back at Pepper and he saw her shaking, tears had fallen from her eyes. He could see she had given up, that made him feel good.

"Michael, I think I will need your help with this." Justin says handing the button to Michael.

Pepper shakes her head slowly, she begins to breath heavily preparing for the sharp pain she would inevitably feel. Suddenly there was a loud bang from outside.

"How did they find us so quickly?" Justin asks to Michael. Michael look down at the button and pressed it. Pepper threw her head back against the wall and muffled with her hands her yelp.

_A few miles away_

"We have our agents on the ground waiting for us to land." Barton says to Tony. Standing next to the big grey plane was a team of 5 agents. As all three of them got off the plane they all stopped in their track and stared at the figure standing in front of them.

"Well don't stare too long." Phil Coulson said standing with his agents. Standing next to him we Fitz, Simmons, Agent May, and Daisy Johnson.

"You're alive, how is that-"

"Possible? It is a long story, but for right now we have a slid lead. A few miles from her there is an old Stark warehouse that use to manufacture weapons for this side of the country. There has been activity in there and we were able to connect the signal from the videos that were sent to you."

"Sir I would like to take point on this, I think my particular skills will help in this situation." Daisy says out loud. May nods to Coulson in agreement.

"What is it exactly that she can do?" Stark asks.

Daisy shakes her hands slightly before holding then out. The ground around them begins to shake, her hands were making a noise of vibration. Tony, Clint, and Natasha stare at her in slight surprise.

"Yeah okay, you can come with me. Her and I will take point on finding Pepper." Tony says.

"Okay, Fitz Simmons I need the dwarfs to be operational. I want eyes all over that building. May you will be there for support. Simmons once the dwarfs are ready you will go with May. We don't know what state Miss Potts will be in when we get to her but my guess is she will need immediate medical attention."

"Yes sir. Although I have one concern, if we find her. You said she had been shocked a lot. I am worried that her wounds will be more internal than external." Simmons said gathering her equipment.

"Noted, but I still need you on this."

Tony and Daisy gather their equipment and head towards the building.

"Phil, I am concerned." May said to him

"May I would be concerned if you weren't, but I think if anyone can complete this it is our team and them. We have biased and unbiased opinions on this so if a hard call has to made Daisy will make it."

**That is where I will end it. Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
